Percy, The God of Life, Fate and more
by hero of all
Summary: After Percy gets dumped, he goes to Oylmpus to do erannds for the gods so he could live there and hopefully be offered to be a god for the 3rd time. After the Fates announce his powers and weapons, where does it leave him. Read of his adventure. Rated T


All rights to Rick Riordan

Chapter 1

I had been errands and quests for the gods for about 2 months now and was really close to Hermes and Apollo, doing pranks and stuff. You might be wondering why I'm not worried about Annabeth right now, only 3 months after the Giant war where I beat Gaia, killing most of her Giants, stopping her from waking up. After I saw a lot of my friends I didn't talk much and Annabeth broke up with me because I didn't pay enough attention to her, she just happened to go out with Jake in the same hour. Jake is the Apollo, cocky and selfish. He had everyone's respect because he stayed inside safe camp borders and healed everyone's wounds, making him the hero. The gods hated him, especially Hera. I would've gone to my mom, but she was too preoccupied with my younger sister, I did want my life to ruin hers anymore, so I didn't involve her. That's why I went to Olympus and asked them. Zeus loved the idea and the rest agreed, I would get to live on Olympus as long as I did a couple things whenever they needed it. I was happy and I had gotten most of the gods blessings. Not the power type blessings, the just for fun I appreciate you blessing. I had awesome looks from Aphrodite, singing from Apollo, thievery from Hermes, keeping my cool from Hestia, unlimited cereal from Demeter and the 2 best, from Zeus and Hades, gave me power over they're domain whenever I asked, it was awesome. Today was the day when they would decide to be made a god, it was nerve racking for me, but I knew it'd be worth it if they made me an awesome god. "Percy, come in." Zeus ordered.

I walked in and knelt in front of the gods, most were studying me as I wondered on what they had decided. Zeus spoke after an agonizing minute and said "We have decided to make you a god, but whenever we decide what you're powers will be, something urges us to wait."

He about to continue, but then a glow appeared , and it was the Fates they spoke in their ancient voice " We will decide on his powers because he will change Fate too much if you make him a weak god, he will be the God of gods, Elements, Time, space and upper atmosphere, heroes, and King of Fate and Life."

Everyone was shocked and Zeus boiled "Who gives you the right to decree this?"

"We like it no more than you, he is our ruler, and Lord Chaos has decreed this."

I poke for the first time "What does this all mean?"

They spoke again, but in anyone language I have ever heard, when they were done, a circle of gold appeared around me and power started to go inside me, with every power, came the knowledge on how to use it. When time came, I saw all of history, with life I could feel everyone dying or being born, I felt more powerful than ever. But they weren't done; I could feel stars in space, air in the upper atmosphere, air, water, fire, and I could feel a claiming at camp, I guessed that was my power over heroes.

"Wait, couldn't Zeus still be King of gods, I'm just his ruler?"

The Fates smiled "It seems that our young ruler is becoming used to his powers."

I felt like I had them forever, I felt complete. I looked at a mirror and I had muscles more defined, stronger features, and what girls would call hot. The Fates gave me a Staff, "this is the staff of all your powers, **Aliquam****vitae.****'**

The throne room shaked at it's name and i asked Hephatus to melt all the metals in the world into riptide, that would be awesome if i didn't ave to lose Riptide. The fates, as they were leaving, said "Your animal is whatever you create."

I had no idea what to create, so I picked a animal no one had command over, Darkons and Dragons. I was pretty impressed with myself until Zeus spoke carefully "Would you like the Architect of Olympus to make you a Palace on Olympus?"

I spoke in a wise tone, I felt like I had lived thousands of years because of my power of time. "I will ask her personally."

Athena studied me carefully, but didn't say anything. I teleported to Camp- Demigod, the combination of the Roman Camp and Greek after the Giant war, everyone decided to be one. You had two praetors, one Greek and one roman, instead of a toga, normal t-shirt and pants with a cape and medal, with a crown. The system had immortal advisers, Chiron and Lupa. The camp had better training and more fun, a combination. It was located in Ohio, not the middle of the country so they could be closer to Olympus. The heroes of the Giant war were made immortal, so they could be in charge of their godly parent's children and activates. As I walked in front of the gates with pure gold armor and one shoulder white cape, staff in hand and a thoughtful face as I wondered what they would think right as the mighty gates opened.

**AN**

**I was tired of seeing Percy becomes a god, and its tidal waves or heroes, or some other weak power. I wanted a powerful god, who had awesome powers and this has been on my mind for quite a bit now and I decided to put it out of my brain and see what you think. Please give advice and criticism, it's helpful. A good job would be nice too. Read my other stories if you liked this one. Also, if anyone wants to be my beta or whatever it's called to have people check over you work, PM me or post it in the reviews.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
